Натсу
Натсу - Tsuna's exclusive Vongola Box Weapon, was created by remodeling a Sky-attribute Sky Lion and is imbued with the Vongola's latest technology. His figure is that of a small, immature lion that acts like its master in and out of battle, going from a serious, powerful animal to a timid, easily frightened cub. As they are both based on the same Box Animal, Natsu has some similarities to Xanxus's Bester. Способности *'Ruggito di Cieli': Like the Sky Lion, Natsu sends Sky Flames carrying the Harmony property at the opponents through a roar and they are then assimilated with the surrounding battlefield. It was first used to petrify Torikabuto's Rete Serpente di Mare. *'Cambio Forma: Modo Difesa - Mantello di Vongola Primo' (Defense Mode: Vongola First's Cloak): Natsu changes into a long, black Cloak covered in Sky Flames that has the capacity to nullify attacks. Tsuna wears the cloak over his shoulder, which is attached to his left X-Glove through a metal piece with the Roman Numeral "I" on it. After Tsuna attained the original Sky Vongola Ring, the metal piece changed shape and the cloak's powers greatly improved. *'Cambio Forma:Modo Atacco - Mitena di Vongola Primo' (Attack Mode: Vongola First's Gauntlet): In this form, Natsu combines with Tsuna's right X-Glove and becomes a metal gauntlet with the Roman Numeral "I" on it. He can then concentrate its Flames in his fist to deliver a punching technique called "Big Bang Axel," which is said to rival the X-Burner in power. After Tsuna attained the original Sky Vongola Ring, the gauntlet changed shape, becoming longer and gaining stylizing spikes, and the technique gained even more power, being renamed "Burning Axel". Интересные Факты * It was first opened incorrectly and appeared in a monstrous shape. * In the Reborn! Fandom, his number is 72, the shorthand of Tsuna's Hyper Dying Will Mode form and the reverse of normal Tsuna's 27. * The katakana for Natsu, "ナッツ," is the reverse of Tsuna's name in katakana if the small katakana "ッ" is excluded. * His eyes are similar to Tsuna's in Hyper Dying Will Mode. * When Reborn wanted a pet for Tsuna, he had suggested a lion. * During Future Final Battle Arc's end, Tsuna and his family couldn't take the box weapons with them because they didn't exist in the past. Thanks to Verde, Natsu became a Vongola Box Ring at first. With the help of Talbot, it later became one with the Vongola Sky Ring and at the end also became a Ring of the Sky Version X. * There have been some translations of "Natsu" from Japanese to English, into the word "Nuts" since Natsu's name is written in katakana "ナッツ" is the pronunciation and literally means "Nuts" in English. *Natsu gets along with Enma, letting Enma pet him and play with him, this made him initially hesitated to fight Enma. *Natsu's personality reflects Tsuna's; when the latter is outside Hyper Dying Will Mode, the former acts shy and cowardly, when Tsuna is in Hyper Dying Will Mode, Natsu also becomes serious and brave. *Ants doesn't get along well with Uri due to his cowardly behaviour and Uri's aggressiveness. *Natsu can sense Tsuna's feelings. Навигация Категория:Оружие Коробочек Вонголы Категория:Требуется перевод